Russian Roulette
by Ordinary Insanity
Summary: "And then I get a scary thought; that she's here, means she's never lost." Gabriel x OC. **ON HIATUS**
1. Act I: They Meet

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or its characters, no matter how much I wish I did, but I do own my OC. Please review!**

* * *

_"Evil is no faceless stranger, living in a distant neighborhood. Evil has a wholesome, hometown face, with merry eyes and an open smile. Evil walks among us, wearing a mask which looks like all our faces." —Dean Koontz_

* * *

A small smirk graced the raven-haired young woman's lips as she watched the man across from her pull the trigger, holding back a smug grin as she saw the shocked look on his face the second the bullet tore through his skull. Of course he thought he'd win. Two people dead, two people left, including her. She knew the gun was rigged, of course, since she was the one who did the rigging. She also knew the other remaining player was probably aware as well, based on the confused look on his face when she picked up the gun for her turn. It was obvious that she had planned this, the man beside her, probably no older than twenty, could see that; so why was she willingly taking her turn? This caused her to giggle a bit before holding the gun to her own head, pulling the trigger without batting an eye. She barely winced at the pain, and she returned the gun to the table when the wound healed itself.

"Your turn," the woman commented with a playful grin, taking a bit of sick pleasure at his shocked, slightly terrified expression.

"H-how did you-" he stammered, cut off by the dismissive wave of the amused female's hand.

"Your turn," she repeated, a little more forcefully this time. She watched intently, knowing the shaking man could do nothing but what she said after seeing what he had just seen. With sweaty palms, the young man took the gun for himself and slowly brought it to his head. He pulled the trigger, expecting the worst, and squeezed his eyes shut. It was his first time playing, he knew now it was a mistake. He had a family, he had a girlfriend, and friends, and he didn't want to die, he wasn't ready- It took the frantic man a couple seconds to recognize the click of the empty gun, dropping the firearm and looking up just in time to catch the smirking woman stand up.

"Don't play Russian Roulette, kid, you've got too much to lose," she warned him, with a mischievous yet kind twinkle in her eye as she winked at him. The raven-haired woman smiled at him before grabbing her gun and making her way out of the bar's back room.

The hazel-eyed archangel sat at the bar counter, holding his drink with one hand, eyes flickering to where the sound of a door opening caught his attention. To a bystander, he would seem like any other man stopping by the bar for a drink after a long day at work, but the angel-turned-Trickster had a reason to be here. He'd heard rumours lately, involving a girl, calling herself Camryn, and her 'talent' at Russian Roulette. He, like most people, knew there was no such thing with that game, which meant this girl was killing the other players. He wasn't big on being a crusader of justice, but he hadn't had any hunters on his trail for a while, and he was bored. If this woman was killing innocent people, she'd deserve whatever creative, amusing death he decided on.

He watched a raven-haired young woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, push open the back door. She leaned on it for a second, tucking what looked suspiciously like a gun into her purse. The girl made her way over to the counter, sitting a couple seats away from Gabriel. The angel kept a close eye on her as she conversed casually with the bartender, waiting for a good time to start a conversation with her.

"Can I help you?" the female asked, taking notice of his staring and beating him to the punch. She raised an eyebrow at him, a playful smile on her face.

"That you can," the brown-haired angel winked suggestively at her, earning a chuckle from the girl. "What's your name?"

"Camryn," she replied simply, taking a sip of the drink the bartender handed her. "And yourself?"

_'Bingo,' _the archangel thought with a slight smirk. "Charlie," he answered automatically, using the same alias he used at the college.

Camryn nodded, turning to grin at him. "Nice to meet you, Charlie," she chirped, leaning back on the barstool.

"Likewise," the fake-Trickster replied, leaning his arm down on the counter as he turned to face her. "Camryn, huh? I think I've heard some rumours going around about you and Russian Roulette."

The raven-haired girl chuckled, looking away from him with a smug grin. "I'm sure you have."

He raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes narrowing slightly. "No one's that lucky at that game."

"No, they aren't," she agreed, before adding, "Not unless they're cheating."

"And why would someone be cheating?" he asked, eyes focused on her. "Hypothetically, of course," the angel added, winking again.

"Because," she turned back to him, grin still on her face, "Hypothetically, the people this person plays with are the worst of the worst."

"Meaning?" the archangel enquired, eyebrow raised. That hadn't been an answer he was expecting.

"Meaning one of the three people in the game I just played was a child molester, another was a murderer, and the last was some innocent kid who lived to tell the tale," she explained, gesturing to a very pale, very distraught young man across the bar, hurriedly explaining something to the bartender. "All previous games were similar cases."

Gabriel blinked. Definitely unexpected. He smirked his usual mischievous smirk to cover up his momentary surprise, "So you're trying to be some sort of hero?"

"Nah," she answered with another chuckle, waving her hand dismissively, "Just something I do in my spare time. Using my 'talent' for good." Her dark eyes flickered over to the bartender, who had calmed the shocked man, who she was sure now thought he was crazy, and sent him on his way. Her grin faded into a tired smile as she sighed.

The archangel held back a chuckle; the girl reminded him of himself, in a way. "No one's caught on yet?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "There wouldn't be rumours if people weren't catching on," the young woman started, "But the bartender's a friend of mine. He's been helping me out with a cover since his daughter's rapist found his way into one of my games."

The brunet nodded, glancing over at said bartender before returning his gaze to her. "And why are you telling me this? I could just turn you in to the cops, y'know," Gabriel asked, a slight smirk gracing his features once again.

Camryn shrugged and turned back to face him once again, giving him a grin. "Because you asked!~" she explained, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Besides, you don't seem the type to tell on me. Not that you could prove it anyway." She winked at him, still grinning, before her attention shifted to the vibrating phone in her bag. Looking back at the brown-haired man, she waved. "Sorry, have to take this call, then I should probably head home. Nice meeting you, Charlie," she explained hurriedly, grabbing her purse as she quickly made her way out of the bar.

Gabriel waved back, flashing her a smile as she left; he decided he'd leave her be. Of course, that was before his eyes landed on the forgotten wallet that he recognized to be hers, and he decided to take a look inside.

* * *

Sitting on the bench outside, Camryn finally shut her pink and black cell phone, having spent the past ten minutes listening to her best friend babble about her dick of a boyfriend. She pulled her purse onto her lap, dropping her phone inside. She pushed her gun aside, brow furrowing as she fished around for her wallet, not seeing it where it usually was.

"Looking for something?" asked a familiar voice suddenly beside her, making the raven-haired woman jump. She turned to see 'Charlie' sitting beside her on the bench, where she had been alone a millisecond ago, dangling her wallet before her. She snatched it back from him, dark brown eyes widening as she realized he probably saw all the fake Ids and badges she kept inside.

"You're a hunter," the archangel stated, watching her with unblinking eyes full of their normal mischief.

She merely stared at him for a second. "And judging by the way you popped out of nowhere and recognize that fact, you're probably something I should be hunting," she guessed, sighing as she leaned back on the bench, returning her wallet to her purse. She looked at him again, grin returning to her face. "So?"

Gabriel blinked. This girl continued to surprise him. He found his lips curling into a similar grin. "I like you."

"I'm pretty damn likable, if I do say so myself," she replied with a smirk, standing up from the bench. "See you around, Charlie." Camryn waved again, winking before she turned to wave down a taxi.

Gabriel watched her go from his seat on the bench, grin not leaving his face. "Indeed you will," he commented as the cab she was now in drove away, before he too was gone in a flutter of wings. It was never a good thing to interest an archangel.

* * *

_"Mama, just killed a man.  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger,  
Now he's dead." -Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen_


	2. A Strange New Friendship

**A/N: 5 follows, 1 favorite and 1 review? Thank you so much, all of you. 3 Especially you, Freedom Writer15. I really appreciated your review, it made me decide against being lazy and abandoning this fanfic. Hope you like this chapter, though it's kinda short and boring. After this, it'll kind of be a time skip a couple months into the future, because I'd rather have more of a plot advancement than more filler chapters. I probably won't get around to actually saying what Camryn is for a bit, but you'll figure it out yourself next chapter, it's pretty obvious.**

* * *

_"Sometimes it's not the optimist you need, but another pessimist to walk beside you and know, absolutely know, that the sound in the dark is a monster, and it really is as bad as you think. Did that sound hopeless? It didn't feel hopeless. It felt reassuring. It felt real." —Laurell K. Hamilton, Blood Noir_

* * *

It was several days before Gabriel and Camryn saw each other again. The archangel found himself sitting at a table in the same bar in which he'd met the strange hunter girl, watching both the entrance door and the back door closely for her. He'd done some research, but neither he nor the friends of the hunters he impersonated had ever heard of a hunter named Camryn. He didn't doubt that she was one, but apparently she wasn't a typical one. Most hunters at least had a couple connections, people who knew where to look when they died, but it seemed this wasn't the case with this girl. And so he was here, intending to get some more answers from the woman who captured his interest, if he couldn't get them any other way.

"Funny seeing you here," commented the girl of his thoughts, pulling out the chair beside his and sitting down with a smile. Gabriel was sure he hadn't seen her come through either door, but he'd mention that later.

"Camryn, hi," the archangel greeted, leaning back in his chair as he turned to face her.

"Hello!" she chirped cheerfully, though her voice and expression hid her frustrated mood. She, too, had done her research on the brown-haired man beside her, and was about as successful as he was. She'd checked his record, googled him, she even called Ash, and that kid knew everything. Nothing out of the ordinary was discovered about this man, so tonight, she, too, was here for answers. Not that she wasn't considering that maybe he was just a normal guy who was or knew about hunters.

She blinked, seeing him pull a Twix bar from nowhere. Scratch that, he clearly was not a normal guy.

"And that," Camryn gestured to the chocolate bar, "Brings me to my first question. What the hell are you?"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he ripped the wrapper. "Why do you get to be the one asking the questions?"

"Because I answered yours last time," she stated with her usual grin, "So it's your turn to answer. You can ask your questions later."

Gabriel thought for a second, taking a bite of his chocolate bar. She didn't seem like the kind of hunter who'd come after him if he told her he was a Trickster, but he was more interested in seeing her reaction if he told her the truth. Not that he was going to, of course. He remembered he could always just read her mind, and didn't mind cheating her rules when it came to answers. Until he found himself unable to.

"So?" she pressed, a curious expression as she waited for the man's answer.

Gabriel blinked, unsure of why this was happening, but smirked his usual smirk before telling the young woman what she'd eventually have found out on her own. "I'm a Trickster."

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow, looking in her memory for her knowledge of Pagan gods. Her brow furrowed as she thought, but she didn't know much about this man other than that he could pop out of nowhere and create things out of thin air. She wasn't sure about the first one, but the last one fit, and very few creatures could make things out of nothing. "Okay, I'll believe that. For now," she replied, grin returning to her face.

"For now?" the angel repeated, raising his own eyebrow.

"Yes, for now. It seems to fit with what I know about you, but there's a lot I don't know. When I find out more, if it doesn't make sense, I might reconsider," Camryn explained with a nonchalant shrug.

The angel nodded, biting off another piece of chocolate. It was a pity he couldn't ask her, 'Why can't I read your mind?' He knew that wasn't a particular quality of the demigod he was impersonating. But it _was_ his turn to ask the questions. "My turn. Why don't you seem interested at all in hunting me?"

"You haven't given me a reason to be. Besides, I don't have many friends," she stated with a playful smile as she looked over at him.

"Oh? And you and I are friends?" he asked, amused smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Well of course!" the raven-haired female chirped with a wide grin, "We're both as honest with each other as we're willing to be, and we act friendly enough. So therefore, we're friends," she explained, nodding decidedly at herself.

This earned a laugh from the archangel, who nodded in agreement. "Alright then, we're friends." He took the last bite of his candy bar and tossed the wrapper aside, glancing at the two men who made their way to the back room, where he recognized to be the place where everyone played Camryn's favorite game. "Not playing tonight?" he enquired, shooting the girl a sideways glance, noticing she was watching them too.

She chuckled, leaning forward with her forearms crossed on the table. "I wish," she replied with a fake pout, "My ex-boyfriend's in there." Camryn winked playfully, amused by the thought of having a game with him. "Besides, I don't really play that often anymore.

Gabriel, too, chuckled at the mention of her ex. "Why is that?" he asked, curious.

"Not many people play a game like that when the rumours say they're going to lose, especially not the criminals who are starting to see the pattern."

The archangel nodded. "So why not just go around shooting them directly?" he asked in a joking tone, though he was interested to hear her answer.

"Nah, I'm not Kira," she answered sarcastically, laughing a bit at the slightly confused look on her new friend's face. "A character from a manga. He tried to kill all the criminals and bad people, thinking he'd make a better world, but he went power crazy and tried to be God."

Yet another answer the angel didn't expect. "Sounds like an interesting manga. I take it that didn't go well for Kira?"

"Nope, the bastard died," she answered with a grin.

Gabriel nodded with a brief chuckle. "Probably a good thing."

Camryn nodded in agreement, leaning back in her chair. "So, Trickster," she began, breaking the silence that had begun to sink in, "You're into deadly pranks and excessive amounts of sugar, right?"

"That's me," he replied with an especially mischievous smirk.

The young woman grinned widely. "We're definitely friends."

The strange pair sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the music playing and watching the people around. It was an odd new friendship, between two odd individuals, but it worked for them.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I swear I'll give you free cookies if you do. Reading reviews makes my day, even if they're bad ones.**

* * *

_"I am an excitable person who only understands life lyrically, musically, in whom feelings are much stronger than reason. I am so thirsty for the marvelous that only the marvelous has power over me. Anything I cannot transform into something marvelous, I let go. Reality doesn't impress me. I only believe in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackles me, I escape, one way or another. No more walls." —Anais Nin_


	3. Partners in Crime: Tall Tales

**A/N: Well, at least this chapter's substantially longer than the other two. As it says, this is eight months in the future; this is mainly because I like the number eight and it was therefore the first number to come to mind, but also (far more logically) because that's around the amount of time it would probably take Camryn to become this attached to someone. Just FYI, Camryn wasn't just upset that he was dead, but also because of the memories of the last time she lost someone important to her. She usually wouldn't get that emotional and would've skipped straight to finding a way to bring him back. Anyway, please let me know what you think; I wasn't sure if skipping to when they're already quite close was a good idea, but I honestly couldn't think of many ideas for fillers to get from there to here. Also, Camryn doesn't know who Gabriel actually is and is still under the impression that he's the Trickster. **

**And to Freedom Writer15, thank you so much for your review! I swear, I'm like a kid in a candy store (or Gabriel in a candy store, I suppose) when I get a new review, it makes me so happy. I should be updating weekly, if that's okay.**

* * *

___"Now, what else is the whole life of mortals, but a sort of comedy in which the various actors, disguised by various costumes and masks, walk on and play each one's part until the manager walks them off the stage?" —Erasmus_

* * *

"Thirty years ago, this girl that went to school here was having an affair with this professor," the blonde sitting across from her started, a look in her eye telling Camryn she probably believed the story she was telling, "He broke it off. She jumped out the window," she paused, seemingly for suspense, "And killed herself." The raven-haired young woman nodded, eyes widening in fake surprise as the other girl finished up her story. "They say she jumped from room 669." At that, Camryn had to hold back a chuckle; people never ceased to surprise her with the stories they believed and the connections they made from nothing.

"So like, you flip the nine upside down, and-" the darker-haired young woman feigned interest, the girl across from her nodding vigorously.

"Yeah! You get 666! Anyway, now she haunts the building, and no one that sees her makes it out alive," she finished, a look of sincerity on her face that amused Camryn to no end. However, she kept a good poker face as she nodded in understanding, mouthing a shocked 'wow' to the blonde girl.

"That's scary," she replied, humouring this very genuine—and not to mention naive—girl, before her phone lit up at the perfect time for her to get out of this conversation. She picked it up, sighing in exaggerated exasperation as she pointed out the time. "Crap, I forgot I have somewhere to be, I'm already late," she began, her expression apologetic as she tossed her phone into her bag and stood up, "Thanks for filling me in on the story though, and it's been nice talking to you!" Camryn smiled at this girl whose name had entirely slipped her mind—probably due to how irrelevant she thought it to be—who returned her polite goodbyes. She turned and made her way out of the bar, a slight smirk on her face as she pushed open the doors and walked outside. It wasn't an especially creative or unique story, but it would work for the equally dull professor who was first on their list of victims of their deadly pranks.

Over the past eight months, Gabriel and Camryn had become better friends than either of them initially expected. Sometimes they met at the bar, sometimes they went for coffee, sometimes they just went out and wandered wherever their feet took them. Gabriel would tell her stories of his tricks, of hunters that came and went without realizing who he was, and the tales of the ones who did find him out. Camryn would talk about the people in her games, the things and people she met on hunts; sometimes, if she was drunk or tired enough, she'd tell him about herself. Recently, he had even let her help with his pranks and tricks. He was the experienced teacher and she was the eager student, learning from the best Trickster around. And this was their first...collaboration, one might call it, of fatal pranks pulled on deserving humans.

"Hey," Camryn greeted, colourful cell phone to her ear as she spoke to 'Charlie', "Yeah, I've got the story. Now, let's put it into action, yeah?"

* * *

The raven-haired young woman's lips tugged upwards, grinning her usual playful grin as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. It hadn't taken the pair long to figure out how this was going to go down for this dick of a professor, and even less time for them to go through with their plans. Camryn had no part in this, now, as she was incapable of conjuring up an actual woman, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy watching the first on their list of deserving assholes meet his untimely end.

Her eyes trained to the building's main entrance, she watched as said professor approached the dark-haired woman clad in an appealing white dress.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" she heard him ask her, and Camryn couldn't help but smirk; she knew he'd fall for it, and this was all too amusing to her.

"No. I've been waiting for you, professor," the young woman replied, taking a confident step towards him as a seemingly innocent smile graced her features.

"Ah, you're in one of my classes?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"Don't you recognize me?" she retorted, seeming slightly offended.

"Ha, well," he sighed slightly, a slight sheepish smile making its way to his face, "They're big classes. Anyway, my office hours are Tuesday and Thursday mornings," he replied a bit dismissively, walking up one of the steps, before turning back when the girl pressed on.

"Really? I was hoping I could see you now," the girl said, a shy look as she, Camryn decided, totally pulled puppy dog eyes on him.

The professor stopped, stepping back to his previous position as he studied her a bit. He let out a resigned—though not unhappy—sigh as he nodded. "Well, since you asked so nicely...come on," he replied, gesturing for her to accompany him inside with the nod of his head. The dark-haired young woman let out a satisfied smile as she followed the professor inside.

Camryn's grin returned as she saw the two go inside together, laughing quietly from her spot in the bushes. She wasn't going to follow them in, not wanting to risk being caught and ruining their plan that was going so well already. So, she decided with a satisfied sigh, she would wait for her Trickster best friend to make his way out and declare the plan a success. Camryn leaned back on the tree behind her and the bush, careful not to be seen, and watched both the main entrance and the window of his office intently.

After several minutes of patient waiting, she saw the archangel, still dressed in his janitor garb, pushing open the main doors and walking casually down the main steps. As she was about to approach him, her attention was elsewhere drawn, as the smashing of a window brought her eyes to the falling professor and a smirk to her lips. Gabriel's attention was also taken, as both sets of eyes watched the arrogant, silver-haired man's skull crack on the steps of the college campus, only a couple inches away from the archangel's feet. Making sure no one was watching them, Camryn quickly pulled herself up and made her way over to her brown-haired partner in crime. They exchanged satisfied grins, and upon the raven-haired girl's initiation, high-fived dramatically.

"What's next, boss?" she asked, grin still on her face as they both glanced over to the still-bleeding corpse in front of them.

The fake-Trickster unfolded the newspaper in his hand, an equally mischievous grin on his own face as he read out the headline: "Slow-dancing aliens."

This earned a laugh from Camryn before she nodded briefly in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They were both a bit surprised when hunters caught wind of their first prank, the Winchesters of all people; it had actually seemed like, although a bit strange, a suicide. When the two met up after Gabriel had finished work, the archangel had let her in on the appearance of two FBI agents who they both knew to be far from who they claimed to be, and the questions they'd been asking. Camryn couldn't help but laugh when she was told who those two actually were; Dean and Sam Winchester, oh, this couldn't get better. Not only would they be absolutely hilarious to screw with, but the irony of this situation itself amused her; she _was_ a part-time hunter herself, and she was working against others like herself. Not that she minded, this was proving to be far more fun.

And these two certainly wouldn't be stopping their pranks; they still had a couple more people on their list, and many more laughs to be had over their demises. And tonight was the perfect night for their second victim, though the college student wasn't sentenced to death just yet. Certainly, having people think he'd gone absolutely nuts would be punishment enough.

Once the pair were back on campus, Gabriel smirked as he watched the student cross the street from the window. Upon seeing the bright light of the newly conjured UFO, his raven-haired best friend pushed her way beside him to enjoy the result of their second, far funnier plan.

And so he was abducted by aliens; they did tests on him; they probed him, again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and then one more time; and worst of all...they made him slow dance.

* * *

Their last victim was suggested by Camryn. She'd always had a soft spot for animals, and when Gabriel had mentioned that this particular man had been performing tests on them at the college, it was made up in her mind that he _absolutely _had to be on the list. This time, she left the plan up to the Trickster himself, trusting his experience and creativity to come up with an amusing end for him.

She was definitely satisfied with his choice of alligators in the sewer that night.

The following day, she was assigned by her mischievous teacher to play a couple 'harmless' tricks on the Winchesters to keep them busy. He'd been keeping a better eye on them than she had, so the archangel suggested ideas involving certain belongings they were both attached to.

Camryn drove into the parking lot of the hotel she'd been informed that the brothers were currently residing in. After parking her car, the dark-haired young woman made her way inside the hotel, up the stairs, and found herself turning the locked doorknob of the room they were staying in. She almost facepalmed; of course it was locked, they were hunters, and even if they weren't, most people weren't stupid enough to leave their hotel room unlocked. Camryn, however...well, she sucked at picking locks. So she glanced carefully around the hallway, making sure there weren't any security cameras, and she quickly teleported herself inside. Hearing the recognizably loud engine of Dean's car driving up, she knew she had to hurry. Her eyes scanned the room for the laptop she was told belonged to the younger brother, and she quickly moved over to the bed where she found it sitting open. Her dark brown eyes rolled, seeing it open on the website for 'Busty Asian Beauties', closed it, holding it under her arm as she grabbed the wallet on which "S. W." was engraved, and she was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

Before leaving, she casually walked over to Dean's car, sure she wasn't being watched. She knelt down and let the air out of each tire—which she, admittedly, felt a bit bad about; it really was a nice car—and dropped the money clip beside one of them. The young woman stood up once again, carefully glancing around to see if anyone had seen her, before returning to her own car. She chuckled a bit, looking back with amusement at the hotel she was leaving and imagined the hilarious antics she was sure would ensue. Closing the door behind her, Camryn drove out of the parking lot, heading out to get some coffee before going over to Gabriel's apartment to hear the next installment of their plan.

* * *

Upon hearing knocking on his door, Gabriel looked up from the news magazine with an amused smile, and with a slight wave of his hand, the door opened slightly. Camryn pushed it open further, walking inside. She pushed it closed again behind her and walked over to the black, leather chair beside the couch her archangel-turned-Trickster friend currently occupied.

"Hey, Cammie," he greeted, before turning back to the magazine. He flipped the page, chuckling at the picture of a chainsaw killer, mumbling something about it being a good idea.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but couldn't help but smile. "Hey." She looked around his apartment for his usual stash of sweets, and her smile spread into a grin as her eyes landed on the huge table in the kitchen. Seeing her obvious plan to eat some, Gabriel sent her a warning glance, at which point she simply smirked and made her way over to the table, grabbing a chocolate-dipped strawberry before returning to her seat. "So, what are we doing about the Winchesters?"

"_We _aren't doing anything about them," he replied, grinning playfully at her, "I'm taking care of them tonight, and you're staying right here."

She took a bite of the strawberry and sighed. "Of course." She didn't doubt he could hold his own against them, but she hated when he treated her like an amateur and excluded her from any part of the plan he considered dangerous. Regardless, she wouldn't argue; she'd just end up coming to watch later, since she was sure any plan he had for them was going to be hilarious. "Then what's _your_ plan for the Winchesters?" she asked, shooting him an irritated look when she exaggerated 'your'.

He merely grinned wider. "Mm, peace offering," he replied vaguely, though she didn't miss the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"And you do realize they're not going to accept any sort of peace offering, yes?" she asked, finishing the strawberry, resting her chin on her palm as her arm leaned on the side of the chair.

"Absolutely, that's the fun part," he replied with a wink, before closing the magazine and tossing it onto the table in front of him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some preparations to make. Make yourself at home."

She blinked, and he was gone. "Poof," she muttered, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on as she put her feet up on the side of the chair that had long ago been decided to be hers. She flicked through the channels before eventually deciding on How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

After an hour or so, Camryn was now sprawled out across her chair, sighing in disappointment that the mini-marathon of her favourite show was now over. She lazily pulled herself up into a sitting position and turned the TV off with the flick of her finger. She looked at the bright screen of her phone to see that far more time had passed than she thought. Her eyes flickered to the window, finding the sky to be darker than it was before. She'd lost track of time watching the explanation of Jesus' three day rule and Barney's 'get pumped' mix, she supposed.

The raven-haired girl stretched, then stood up and made her way out the door and down to the main floor, exiting the building. She quickly drove over to the college, and used one of the keys Gabriel had made for her to let herself in. Upon hearing crashing, music, and—was that a chainsaw?—coming from the auditorium, she pushed the door open quietly and snuck behind one of the chairs. From her hiding place, she saw Gabriel sitting in one of the chairs nearest to the front, and the Winchester boys and some bearded man she didn't recognize fighting two half-naked women and a guy with a chainsaw. She clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle a giggle; the peace offering certainly didn't go as they expected, did it? Camryn watched with amusement as the crazy fight continued, making very sure not to reveal herself and ruin the plan.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, as far as she knew. She wasn't at all educated on what this part of the plan was going to be, whether the Winchesters would die or just leave, and it seemed more to her at the moment like the the first option was more likely. Her eyes widened almost impossibly, however, when Dean managed to stab Gabriel. She was frozen in place, she couldn't move. She thought maybe he was faking, but when he saw that what he'd been stabbed with was a wooden stake, she felt tears start falling from her eyes. The brothers and their older friend were too focused on getting out without being caught to notice the still frozen woman hiding behind the chair by the door. The moment they were gone, she was beside the body of her best friend. Frantically, she pulled the stake out and threw it to the floor, and without thinking of whether or not anyone was watching, she put two fingers to his forehead and healed him. His eyes stayed closed; his heart had stopped beating before she got there. Camryn shook him desperately, yelling for him to wake up as more tears fell from her mascara-stained cheeks.

The sound of a rustling candy wrapper took her attention away from the brown-haired angel's corpse, and she slowly looked up. Her eyes widened again, jaw almost dropping when her dark eyes met the hazel ones of her best friend.

"Did you just heal fake me?" he asked her before taking a bite of the chocolate bar, seeming to be quite surprised himself.

Though she realized he had just found her out, she didn't care right now. "You asshole!" she yelled, pulling her hand back and slapping him as hard as she could. To his surprise, it hurt, and sent him stumbling back a bit. Less than a second later, he found himself being hugged tightly by the same girl who'd just hit him. Gabriel blinked, but it didn't take him long to wrap his arms around her and hug her back. "You ever do that again and I'll kill you," she mumbled, still hugging him. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that she was letting go, and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I won't do it again," he replied simply, letting his previous question go unanswered for now.

He had no idea how scared she had been, how much losing him like that would have hurt her. Or why.

* * *

_"__Life isn't divided into genres. It's a horrifying, romantic, tragic, comical science-fiction cowboy detective novel. You know, with a bit of pornography if you're lucky." —Alan Moore _


	4. The Great Escape

**A/N: Just as promised, a new chapter exactly a week later. I had this one finished by the time I wrote the third one anyway, so I can't say it was too much trouble. This is the last chapter that really doesn't have much of a plot and is just them being childish little things and running around causing trouble. Not that that isn't fun, but this story is going to be more than that. I would know, I sat down planning the next twenty six chapters and then two of the possible sequel because I'd feel bad for you guys if I ended it permanently where I will. **

**FreedomWriter15: Thank you so much! Don't worry, I always do my best to update weekly, mainly because it sincerely bothers me when people don't and I enjoy their fanfiction.**

**Lovely Rain Dancer: Thank you! Yeah, I actually thought of it one night when I was listening to the Rihanna song and thinking of Supernatural. Then I wrote a chapter of this and decided to keep it going.**

**Narcoleptic-Since-1989: Thank you so much! Yes, I'll tell you that she is, indeed, one of those things. I was going to post a chibi picture of her but then realized that it'd give away that very question of what she is, so I'm working on a different one instead. Thank you again!**

* * *

_"Each man or woman was a mansion in a condition between grandness and disrepair, and even in a grand palace, sometimes a room existed in which no one but the resident would ever be welcome." —Dean Koontz, Breathless_

* * *

A low growl found its way from the tired young woman's mouth as she opened her dark eyes, brought back from the depths of semi-unconsciousness by the chorus of Candy Shop by 50 Cent, the ringtone she'd jokingly assigned to her Trickster best-friend's number months ago. This was the ninth time he'd called her in the past couple days, after texting her relentlessly before that, to no avail. It had been a week since the Winchesters had left town and Gabriel had faked his death, and that was the last time they saw each other. Camryn would like to say it was because she was angry with him for scaring her like he did, and although that was initially the case, she could never stay mad at him for very long. No, the real truth that she was doing her best to deny was that she was terrified and remembering what she didn't want to remember. He'd seen her heal the copy of himself, and he therefore knew she wasn't human. It had been years since the last person who'd figured that out, and it hurt her to even think of the memories of _that. _She didn't want to answer his questions. She didn't know that she could. It had been so long...

"You ask one god damn question about what I did and I'm hanging up," Camryn warned in a dangerously annoyed tone, after flipping open the cover of her cutely decorated cell phone and answering his call. She couldn't ignore him forever, she grudgingly decided, pulling herself into a sitting position on her bed, still comfortably surrounded by an array of blankets and pillows.

"Wasn't going to, cupcake," was the reply she heard, and although her eyes rolled at the nickname, she felt her lips tug into a smile. It was almost like she missed him. "Someone's certainly grumpy tonight." She scoffed. Silly idea. She didn't miss people, that was definitely not her thing.

"Whatever. What do you want, Loki?" Camryn only called him by the name her research told her was the Pagan god's real one when she was serious or pissed off. Otherwise, it was usually Charlie or whatever pet name she could think of that would irritate him.

"Well, maybe a 'How are you today?' or a 'I'm sorry for ignoring all of your attempts at communication for the past week' would be nice," he replied, and she could almost hear him smirk over the phone.

"How about a 'Fuck you, you woke me up for no good reason just as I was falling asleep'?" she asked rhetorically, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"You definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he answered, amused tone to his voice. "I thought I'd be extra nice and warn you that I was coming over. Good enough reason to wake you up?"

She sighed, flopping back down on her bed, phone still in hand. "No you're not."

"Be there in five, Cammie~," was all she heard before the line went dead. Not that she was surprised, it wasn't common for him to listen to her complaints. Camryn rolled lazily off the side of her bed, landing on her toes fairly quietly. She stood up, mumbling something about adopting a career as a ninja, and walked out the already open bedroom door and into the bathroom down the hall.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, she decided. There were no telltale bags under her eyes, no, she didn't get those. Her eyes still held their usual light, and her skin didn't seem any paler than normal. It wasn't that, though; it wasn't that kind of tired, not a lack of sleep or physical exhaustion. It was a sort of tired she'd felt since the first night after her best friend's almost-death when she was up all night, staring at the roof of her bedroom, overcome with memories and possibilities and lack thereof. It was a kind of tired no amount of sleep or rest would fix.

Regardless, she pulled a brush through her dark hair. She was satisfied with her makeup, not seeing any smudges from when she went to bed an hour ago. She wasn't going to bother changing out of her tank top and red Hello Kitty shorts that were her pyjamas; they were more comfortable, and she wouldn't be going out again unless she was forced. It was late anyway. Camryn sighed again, making her way over to her inviting, dark brown couch and took her seat on it as she waited for her friend to make an appearance.

Normally, she'd be happy to see Gabriel. Despite their bickering, they were, undeniably, partners in crime. She supposed she wasn't exactly unhappy to see him, either. Apprehensive was more so the word. As long as he stayed true to his promise to not ask any questions, Camryn looked forward to it. Seeing him, interacting with him like usual, might just bring her back into the routine normalcy—if one could call a friendship with an archangel-turned-Trickster that—that she'd begun to miss. It would also, she hoped, distract her from the previously mentioned memories and worries that she'd recently become flooded with.

"Cammie," he greeted, voice cheerful as he made himself at home in her apartment, already raiding her pantry for the sweets they shared an appreciation for. As usual, he didn't bother with the tedious matter of _coming through the door like a normal person,_ Camryn noticed.

"'Sup," she replied simply, giving a nod in his direction as a greeting. Upon hearing him warn, "Think fast!", she reached out her arm and turned a bit, catching the Twix bar he'd tossed in her direction. The raven-haired girl smiled a bit, immensely appreciating the fact that everything was normal, nothing had changed.

After grabbing two or three chocolate bars for himself, the archangel walked over to the couch to the right of Camryn's, sitting down with his feet up and crossed on her table. "What've you been doing that was apparently more important than talking to me? I, personally, can think of no such thing."

"I've been busy," she answered with a dismissive shrug, her usual playful grin gracing her features.

He rolled his eyes, "Right." But he dropped the subject after that, taking the hint that she wasn't going to answer him any more descriptively than she had. He opened one of the candy bars he'd taken a couple minutes earlier, after seeing Camryn do the same reminded him of them.

"So, no more pranks for a while, I guess," she stated questioningly, before savouring the taste of the first bite of the chocolate she'd been given. Well, she used the term 'given' loosely; it was hers to begin with.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p', as he leaned back on the couch, "Not unless we want the Winchesters, or other hunters, back here and ruining our fun. We'll have to lay low for a bit." He took a bite of his Twix bar.

Camryn nodded, saying nothing. She wasn't surprised, nor did she really mind. There were other ways to have fun, she knew, other than killing people in amusing ways. And she was determined to get herself out of this momentary slump she was in, and the best way to do so was have fun. The raven-haired girl was suddenly aware of her Trickster friend's eyes on her, no doubt curious about why she was acting so strangely, before sitting up straighter and looking over at him. "Well, that's boring. Give me five minutes to get changed, and we're going out," she said decidedly with a grin, as she stood up and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Gabriel's eyebrow raised at her spontaneous mood change, but soon cracked a grin. He was glad she was back to normal, or seemed to be. And as long as she was, he figured he was allowed to be up to his usual antics, too. As soon as he heard her bedroom door close behind her, his grin widened.

Several seconds later, Camryn was in the middle of undressing when her friend's voice caused her to squeak in surprise.

"In all the time I've known you, I don't think I've ever been in your bedroom before," he stated with a smirk as he appeared, walking around the room as if the walls and windows were his main center of interest.

The young woman didn't waste a second before she picked up the book on her bedside table and flung it at the Trickster's head. Of course, it did no damage and only served to widen the smirk on the brown-haired man's lips. Regardless, she growled something about 'damn perverts' before quickly pulling a shirt on. "And you will never see it again, not under these circumstances," she replied with a slight smirk of her own, opening the door to walk out.

"Oh, I can certainly think of some other possible circumstances," he answered with a grin, following Camryn as she walked out of the room.

"Which are also not happening," she replied, dark eyes rolling. She grabbed her jacket from the couch and pulled it on, purse in hand as she opened her front door, holding it open for her friend.

His grin transformed into a fake pout as he followed her out, waiting out in the hall as she locked the door. "Aww, Cammie, you don't know what you're missing."

She simply chuckled as they walked down the hall to the elevator, a mischievous grin on her face; she knew exactly where they were going to go.

* * *

"We're breaking into an amusement park," Gabriel stated happily, childish smile on his face as Camryn did her best with the controls, turning on the rides one by one. The lights flickered on in the closed fun park, though she didn't know how long they had before the owners noticed and called the cops. The Trickster had estimated about twenty minutes, half an hour if they kept the carnival music off and Camryn didn't scream on the rollercoasters.

"Today was its last day open before they pack it up and move to another city, tonight's our last chance," she replied distractedly, her attention on the last of the switches that were lighting up the carnival. She grinned when she was sure they were all on, and stood up from her crouching position. "Besides, it's much more fun here when we have it all to ourselves."

His smile widened. "I've taught you so well," he said, playful grin still on his face as the pair made their way out of the control room and quickly into the colorfully lit amusement park awaiting them.

"Nah, we just both share a sense of what fun really is," she answered with a similar grin, skipping towards one of the food stands that was obviously closed. She didn't seem to care, opening the unlocked door at the back. Her grin widened further when she found several bags of pink and blue cotton candy on one of the shelves. She grabbed one for herself and tossed another to Gabriel, who caught it from behind, his attention on a ride called the Twister. Camryn hopped across the counter and walked over to him.

"Maybe so, but I'm still an awesome teacher," the archangel responded, hazel eyes fixed on the dangerous looking ride as he grinned. He walked over to the controls, flipping them on before quickly walking back to Camryn, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the seats of the ride that were slowly beginning to move.

Grin still on her face, she took a seat beside him and they pulled the protective bars over them to keep them from falling out. "Yeah, you are pretty awesome. Sometimes," she agreed, turning to wink playfully at him through the bars of the seats.

"All the time," he argued, raising his voice over the sound of the ride speeding up. She simply rolled her eyes, though her eyes held an excited glow to them as their seats started to spin, faster and faster, then began to flip all different directions. He noticed her hands gripping the security bars and couldn't help but smirk, quite enjoying the excitement of the ride himself. It went faster and faster, and Camryn started to laugh, genuinely having fun. Her laughter was contagious, Gabriel decided, and he laughed along with her.

Eventually, the ride began to slow down, and the security bars automatically moved back up. The two hopped out of their seats, a bit dizzy from all the spinning. Camryn opened her bag of cotton candy, ripping a piece of the fluffy, pink goodness from it and smiled, satisfied with its sugary taste. She found herself being dragged off to another ride by the archangel-turned-Trickster, and couldn't help but grin again. This had definitely been a good idea.

Twenty-five minutes later, it was Camryn who had pulled Gabriel to the only remaining ride, the one she insisted they save for last. She had decided that not only would she enjoy seeing the amusement park lights from up there, but it would give them a good view if the cops came while they were still there. And so the two sat side by side on one of the seats of the slowly rising ferris wheel, twinkling lights of the carnival becoming more widely visible as it got higher and higher up. The archangel insisted on rocking the seat back and forth in an attempt to scare the raven-haired girl, which only succeeded in making her laugh and help out with the shaking.

As their seat reached the very top of the ferris wheel, it stopped briefly as it was supposed to. They had stopped rocking the seat and sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the sparkling sight of the fun park beneath them.

It had been a while since either of them had been to a place like this, especially with the intention of simply having fun and acting like children. It had been relaxing, not having to plan anything or think ahead, just run around from ride to ride. Both of them had escaped their worries. That, and it was illegal, and they had both agreed that that fact made it 20% more fun than if it had been legal, like most other things.

Their silence was broken by the expected sound of a police siren, and the Gabriel and Camryn exchanged gleeful grins. They watched the single cop car drive down the road, turning into the parking lot of the amusement park as their seat neared the bottom. And in a second, they were gone with the faint sound of flapping wings, leaving a very confused police officer behind to search for the 'delinquent kids' who had broken into the park.

* * *

_"Nearly everything that was fun, of course, was also a little dangerous; riding roller coasters, skydiving, gambling, sex." —Dean Koontz, Dark Rivers Of The Heart_


	5. A Lesson in Ghost Hunting

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a couple days late! With karate, school, and my undeniable skill at procrastination, there wasn't as much time to write it as I had expected. Anyways, it's up, and I hope you all enjoy it. There's less actual interaction between Camryn and Gabriel in this one, but I hope the "guest stars" make up for that. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story, and especially those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**spnfan: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Lovely Rain Dancer: Thank you! Yeah, sorry for the lack of interaction between them this chapter, but I promise there'll be more later. Yes, this chapter gives you a hint about what she is, but I'll give you one more; that's only half of it. Haha, yes, when I was writing the fourth chapter, I really wanted to go to an amusement park after, too. **

* * *

_"As much as he loved the law and money and himself, he loved nothing more than pulling people's strings. He was born to be the master of his universe. Power was better than sex. Power was better than wealth. Power was better than anything." -Dean Koontz, Breathless_

* * *

The raven-haired young woman was aware she looked strange, standing outside Gabriel's apartment holding an open laptop and grinning like an idiot. She wasn't too concerned, however, as she knocked on his door and waited for it to open. This was going to be so much fun.

"Hello, Cammie," he greeted with a grin as he opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the laptop she was holding. His unspoken question was answered immediately as Camryn turned the laptop screen around to face him as she pointed to the website.

"The Ghostfacers," was all she said, quickly clicking their showcased video. Her grin only widened as she heard it begin to play their theme song and zoom in on each of the members. Gabriel's hazel eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched, chuckling slightly at their seriousness and apparent lack of knowledge of their own stupidity. The video came to an end after their motto: "If you're dead, you'd better stay dead. 'Cause if not, we're gonna kill you."

"This will be fun," was all he said, grinning a similar grin back at her. It didn't take an exchange of words for them to agree to have some fun playing games with these "ghost hunters".

* * *

The sky was darkening, Ed noted from the table in the Eagle's Nest, and that meant it was time for the 'Facers to start getting ready to go over to the Remington mansion. Most people had heard stories about the house's last owners before it went to ruins, though in the past week, there had been more accounts of people going missing there than ever before. George Remington had lost his wife to some sort of disease (though that disease differed from story to story) and killed himself shortly after.

"And now, he haunts the house, clearly a vengeful spirit, and lures women who remind him of his wife into his house to kill them, so they can be with him forever," Harry explained to Maggie and Spruce. "It's pretty intense."

"And you know what that means," Ed added, turning to the others with a grave expression, "The Ghostfacers need to protect the public from this trapped spirit, and save innocent women from falling victim to his cruel ways."

"Alright, 'Facers, let's get ready," Harry declared, standing up from his spot at the table, walking over to a closet in their garage to retrieve the flashlights. Maggie toyed around with her small, handheld video camera, ensuring it was working correctly and that there was enough room to film their newest escapades. Spruce was occupied with his far larger, more professional camera, packing it up into its bag after filming Ed and Harry's debriefing.

"Now, let's go over our checklist so we're prepared," Ed called, making his way to the front of the room where he picked up a notepad and began to read off the necessary equipment. After arguing briefly about the GMA pads and confirming that everything else was in place and ready to go, the team walked in fake slow motion to and into the Ghostfacers van.

* * *

As soon as each 'Facer wandered from "Command Center 1/The Eagle's Nest" and to various corners of the huge house, Camryn and Gabriel appeared inside their main room, grinning widely as they sat down in front of the laptop that showed what the cameras all over the house were capturing. Each screen began to slowly flash on, the first with Ed's night vision goggle-clad face taking up the whole screen.

"Do these guys actually take him seriously wearing those?" Camryn asked, chuckling slightly as the co-founder of the Ghostfacers stood down from the camera and pulled out his EMF meter, walking around the room with it.

"Apparently. Not surprising, they take themselves seriously, too," he replied with a slight smirk, pointing to one of the other cameras, showing Harry wearing a big, fluffy winter jacket and safety pads, and holding an EMF meter similar to Ed's. The raven-haired girl laughed again, before both of them were distracted by the voice of the main founder on the previous screen.

"Hello," the brown-haired young man called, holding up the meter and his flashlight as he poked his head out the door and into the hallway, "I am speaking to the restless spirit of this house. Please give me a sign of your presence!"

Whether it was Gabriel or Camryn who made the lights flicker didn't matter, as it still elicited a shocked "Oh my God!" from the 'Facer. Similar small events occured in the areas of the house that were being explored by each of the group members, just enough to convince them to stick around. Of course, this wasn't going to be a normal haunting, that would be boring.

"Horror movies," Gabriel decided with a grin, earning an eyebrow raise from his dark-haired friend.

"What?"

"Name some good horror movies."

She blinked, slightly confused, though she had an idea as to where this was going. "Scream, It, The Grudge, Poltergeist."

"Perfect," he replied, grin turning into a smirk as he took a bite of his newly created Mars bar. "We're going to do exactly what you think we are."

* * *

Maggie took a step backwards, flinching as her back hit the wall before relaxing onto it and leaning back. She hadn't honestly been expecting the glass of the window to crack when she asked the spirit to show her a sign; as much as she was serious about being a member of the Ghostfacers and did believe in ghosts and other supernatural creatures, most of the things they went to investigate were nothing but hoaxes. It wasn't often that a real spirit was found in a place like this.

"Is something there?" she asked, her voice fairly confident despite her fear. She held up her handheld camera and pointed it where the window had cracked, eyes and ears trained to it, waiting for another sign. After waiting for what felt like forever only resulted in silence, Maggie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and relaxed, only to be shocked into screaming and dropping her camera at the sudden new noise.  
It took the now terrified girl several seconds to recognize that sudden sound to be I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, her cell phone ringtone, and sighed in relief before picking up the dropped camera. After ensuring that it wasn't broken or cracked and was still functioning correctly, she pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"Not a great time," she complained to the person on the other end of the phone call, letting out an irritated sigh. She wasn't particularly happy with the person who scared the shit out of her at the most inopportune time possible.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" asked a hoarse, disguised voice that Maggie didn't recognize. Her dark eyes narrowed; she knew the famous line from the horror movie, _Scream_, and she wasn't going to fall for any prank calls.

"I really hate prank calls, so grow up and don't call me back," was all she said in response before pressing the red button on her phone's keyboard and ending the call. Quickly, she pressed a couple buttons and looked at her call history, only to find that the number wasn't from any of the other Ghostfacers, nor was it any number she recognized. Regardless, she ignored it and put her phone back in her pocket, pulling out her EMF meter to check for any more paranormal activity.

Seconds later, she was distracted once again from the task at hand by the ringing of her cell phone, and this time she was just irritated. Maggie pulled her phone back out and quickly flipped it open.

Again, the deep voice asked, "I said, what's your favorite scary movie?"

She wasn't going to fall for this; she'd seen those movies countless times, and she knew how they played out. There was no way she was going to play along with some kid with too much time on his or her hands' games, and she wasn't answering the questions. "I'm busy, leave me alone," she replied, more forcefully this time, shutting the phone once again before she could hear his reply. She turned her phone off, doubting that whoever this was was actually going to stop calling because she told him to.

Determined not to be any more distracted by a silly prank, Maggie turned her attention back to the case at hand, remembering the crack in the window.

"Is anyone there?" she called out again, far more confident this time, her voice still tainted with her previous irritation. This time, she heard a creak from behind her, and the dark-haired girl turned quickly, flashlight in hand, and walked over to where the sound originated. Her eyes landed on the closet, on which one of the doors was slightly ajar. Sure this was the noise she heard, she approached it and slowly opened the door. This time, the blood-curdling scream that escaped her lips was entirely justified, and it took her less than a second to turn and run. Inside the closet stood a cloaked form wearing the telltale Scream mask, holding a very real knife in one hand and a phone in the other.

* * *

Spruce's breathing was heavy as he shifted the video camera and focused it on where he had heard the creak of the floorboards. He was regretting his choice to attempt to talk to the spirit already, if that's what had made the noise. Part of him, however, was excited; it had been a while since they saw an actual spirit. He quickly pointed his flashlight in the same area as to light it up for the camera, and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. A single red balloon bounced into view, and although it was nothing paranormal, it made him ask some frightening questions; this balloon wasn't old, it looked like it had just been blown up. None of the other Ghostfacers were in this part of the building, and it had been abandoned for so long that they were sure no one else was here. Could ghosts blow up balloons? If not, who did?

He forced those questions out of his mind when he realized the balloon was still bouncing away, despite the lack of wind or even a breeze. Deciding this meant there was a spirit involved, he slowly followed the balloon, flashlight and camera trained to it as it led him out of the room and down a staircase he hadn't realized was there. Once he was in the basement, the balloon bounced into a wall and stopped moving, falling softly to the ground. Spruce's flashlight turned from it to the rest of the room, and he looked around for anything important enough for a spirit to have led him here. A grave? Bones? More balloons? Clearly balloons were important to this spirit, maybe Mr. Remington owned a balloon factory.

Another creak came from behind him, and Spruce froze. Slowly, he turned around, hands shaking as they gripped the camera and flashlight, and it wasn't George Remington who he saw behind him. Instead, he was face to face with a very, very disturbing looking clown that grinned at him with sharp teeth. Whatever he said at that point was cut off by Spruce's high-pitched shriek as he turned tail and ran quickly back up the stairs, leaving the grinning clown behind as he tried to find his way back to Command Center 1.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Remington, the vengeful spirit of this house, my name is Harry," the dark-haired young man called out, confident something would answer, "Please show me a sign if you're here."

He quickly spun around at the sound of a door creaking open, flashing his flashlight wildly in the direction of it. Taking a deep breath, the co-founding Ghostfacer slowly made his way over to the door. Upon closer inspection, this was the door he had checked only minutes earlier; it had been locked. His dark eyes widened, before pushing it open completely. He braced himself for whatever he was going to face inside, squeezing his eyes shut. When he heard nothing, he opened them slightly, only to find that he was in a very normal bedroom.

Opening his eyes fully, Harry let out a sigh of relief and went further inside, sitting down on the small bed in the middle of the room. His eyes scanned the room, and upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, turned to look at the bookshelves on the wall behind the bed. He pulled out one of the books and looked at it, confused to see that it was a children's book. He didn't know the Remingtons had children. He put it back, seeing that most of the others were similar. Still, Harry didn't know why this room was significant enough that the spirit of George Remington would open the door for him to go in. Maybe he was trying to warn him, he decided. Maybe his child really killed him and his wife and he was trying to let Harry know, so that he and the other Ghostfacers could help stop him and let his family pass on! Just like some sort of horror movie, he thought.

When he turned back to look around the room again, he let out a shriek of surprise and fell back from the side of the bed and onto the dusty hardwood floor.

"Sweet Lord of the Rings!" he yelled, breathing heavily as he scooted back into the wall from his spot on the floor. His eyes were focused on a huge toy clown sitting in the chair that had, moments earlier, been empty. It was looking right at him. Maybe it was there all along, he decided, though the more logical side of his brain argued that he knew it wasn't. Regardless, he had to know if this was the spirit's doing or not, he decided, and he looked downwards to fumble around in the countless pockets of his winter jacket for his EMF meter. Finally finding it, he pulled it out and turned it on, but when he looked up, the clown was gone. For a few seconds, Harry was left to wonder if what he saw had been real at all, but his question was soon answered when something reached out from under the bed he was crouched beside and tried to pull him under. Whilst screaming loudly, the terrified young man managed to grip the bedframe and pull himself back out, against the clown toy's pulling. Not bothering to pick up his dropped EMF meter and flashlight, Harry ran from the room, still shrieking.

* * *

Ed blinked as the lights flickered, stepping back a bit. He might be scared, he told himself, but filming their investigation of this house was for the greater good; having a TV show like this could make them famous, and it might even lead to sex. _With girls. _

"Are you there, Mr. Remington?" he asked with more confidence than he felt, now determined to get an answer on the camera mounted on the wall of this room. Hearing nothing in response, the 'Facer walked over to the closet in corner of the room, as it was the only place he hadn't yet looked. He gripped the crystal doorknob and slowly pulled it open, not sure what he expected to find inside. The moment the doors creaked open fully, Ed squealed and shut his eyes, flailing as he stumbled backwards. He didn't know what was on his face, but he knew it had to be something paranormal and he wanted it off. His hands clawed slightly at his face, finally managing to get the paranormal weapon in question away from his skin. Opening his eyes again, he looked down at his gloved hands to see a huge spider web, and stared at it for a second before sighing in relief. Okay, perhaps it wasn't a supernatural weapon of mass destruction, but it was pretty damn close, in his opinion.

A faint, strange noise captured his attention in comparison to the now scream-less silence. He turned around, taking slow steps towards what slightly resembled the croaking of a frog, bringing him to the door to the hallway that remained a bit ajar from his entry. His brow furrowed, wondering what a frog was doing in a place like this, before the lights flickered once again. His mind was made up, rationalizing his decision to get out of this current room by convincing himself the spirit wanted him to follow the ghost frog.

As he made his way down the dark hallway, the croaking noise not only became louder, but started to sound less and less like a frog. He thought perhaps it was actually human, making him far more weary of what he was approaching. The obnoxious beeping of his EMF meter in his pocket distracted him from the task at hand, and he pulled it out to see the reading of 9.5, and rising. When he looked up, he almost whimpered. He hadn't noticed the croaking growing louder, and the form of a black-haired girl-like monster was on the floor, crawling towards him, and the Ghostfacer now had an idea of where that noise was coming from. Frozen with shock, his shaking hand lifted the EMF meter and pointed it at her, hearing its beeps and numbers go off the charts. That was all it took to send Ed running down the hallway, arms waving wildly.

* * *

As soon as they saw each of the Ghostfacers take off running through the cameras on the laptop, the two pranksters, still laughing fairly loudly, quickly left the main room and hid in the adjoining room to avoid being found out. They left the door open just enough to see through it, and Camryn crouched while Gabriel stood over her, each peering through the small space just in time to see four screaming Ghostfacers all but run into each other upon their return to the Eagle's Nest. They didn't have to try particularly hard to listen to the conversation that ensued, as they were basically yelling at each other.

"This house is haunted, it's definitely haunted, guys," Harry managed between pants, eyes as wide as all the other members'.

"Yeah, by a freaking clown!" Spruce agreed, clutching his camera, as Harry nodded vigorously.

"It's not a clown, it's the thing from Scream!" Maggie argued, earning strange looks from her team mates.

"It's some monster girl, not a Scream or a clown!" Ed declared, looking at the others as if they were crazy for suggesting otherwise.

They all exchanged confused looks, before all attempting to explain their situation at the same time. Eventually, each of the Facers managed to tell their story, leaving an even more confused team than before.

"So we're stuck in a horror movie?" Maggie asked, eyes narrowing.

"What? No, your Scream guy was the only one from a horror movie," Ed disagreed, fumbling around with his EMF meter again to check if they were safe from the spirits where they were.

"No, the whole clown toy thing was from Poltergeist, and the actual clown sounded a lot like the one from It," she argued, gesturing to Spruce and Harry.

"Yeah, and the monster girl you described sounds a lot like the one in the Grudge!" Spruce pointed out, his camera still filming.

"But the spirit that's supposed to haunt this place died long before those movies came out," Harry said, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Maybe he has a TV in here?" Spruce suggested, and was generally ignored by the others.

"Maybe it's not the spirit," Ed interjected, gaining the silent attention of the others. "Maybe it's something else."

"What else could it be?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's clearly dangerous. And that means the Ghostfacers are the public's last hope. We need to stop this thing."

"And we know it's only re-enacting horror movies, so we know what to avoid," Harry added, nodding determinedly, earning similar nods from the others.

In the adjoining room, however, Camryn and Gabriel exchanged mischievous grins.

"Let's mix it up a little, shall we? Something absolutely random," the archangel decided, looking through the open space in the door before he snapped his fingers.

In the other room, the Ghostfacers were almost believing that maybe the haunting was over, when Ed's EMF meter started beeping loudly with rising numbers. "It's a nine and rising! Something's coming!" he warned, but it fell on deaf ears when the rest of the members were busy staring at the door that just swung open.

"But wait! There's more!" called the ghost of Billy Mays in his telltale, obnoxious voice, as he stood in the now open doorway.

"That's a full apparition!" Ed whispered to the others.

"Yeah, of Billy freaking Mays! He's not from a horror movie!" Spruce argued in a similarly hushed voice.

Harry, on the other hand, was not in such a calm state. Hands above his head, he screamed at the apparition in front of them, "Please! We'll buy Oxy Clean, just please leave us alone!"

None of the 'Facers were paying attention to the muffled laughter coming from the back room. However, seconds later, the famous ghost disappeared, and the laughter disappeared. Camryn looked to Gabriel who shared her confused expression; neither of them had made him disappear. Before they could begin to speculate about what had just happened, all doors to the room the team of ghost hunters were in slammed shut. Gabriel was about to magic the door open again before Camryn whispered at him not to. If it was only a spirit doing this, they didn't want to be revealed if they didn't have to. Thus, the dark-haired girl pressed her ear to the door, listening in on the conversation inside.

"Don't worry kids, not here for you," said an unknown male voice.

"T-then who are you here for?" asked the voice of Ed.

"The ones who're behind this 'haunting'," he answered, and the door hiding them suddenly swung open.

Camryn, still crouching as to listen in, stared for a moment at the Ghostfacers who were now staring at her and Gabriel, and the suited man who she attributed the voice to. "...'Sup," she said with a grin, while her Trickster friend stepped around her and into the room.

"What a surprise, more hell scum found its way to Earth," he greeted.

The demon opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Camryn. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Why, just to have a friendly conversation. Your 'ghost hunter' friends are free to go," he responded with a smirk, and with the wave of his hand, the main door that led to the exit was opened. He didn't have to tell them twice; in less than a second, the 'Facers raced out of the room, leaving the cameras and laptop behind.

"Friendly conversation? About what?" the raven-haired girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"You, of course. I was a good friend of your father's," he answered, smirk widening. This caused Gabriel to raise an eyebrow and look over at Camryn, but her attention was focused on the demon.

"So?" she asked, feigning disinterest.

"So, I'm sure you've heard that we have plans. We could use you on our team," he offered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What plans?" she asked, eyes narrowing again.

"Classified," he replied smoothly, still smirking, "Think about my offer." And with that, the demon vanished, leaving a curious Gabriel and an angry Camryn.

"Shit."

* * *

_"Fantasy abandoned by reason creates impossible monsters." -Francisco Goya_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you do. Even just a couple words, it'd make me exceptionally happy!**


	6. This Is How You Remind Me

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short and has little interaction between Camryn and Gabriel, so I sincerely apologize. But it was somewhat necessary, and with my sick sense of humor, I find it amusing to end it where I did. Anyway, the next chapter should be much longer and have much more Gabriel in it. Also, italics means flashback.**

**Also, thank you so much, all of you new followers and favoriters. I really appreciate your interest in this story.**

**Lovely Rain Dancer: Lol, thank you. I normally try to avoid any actual quotes from the show, since they're only funny once, but I couldn't resist putting that in when I remembered it. She has a shitload of explaining to do, but she prefers ignoring that. This chapter was the closest thing to an explanation any of you readers are going to get for quite a bit, actually, and it explains nothing. Heh.**

**Call me Batman: Thank you! Haha, yes, who doesn't?**

**spnfan: Thank you, I'm glad!**

* * *

_"You cannot find peace by avoiding life." -Virginia Woolf_

* * *

"Since when do you like medical shows?" Gabriel asked, eyes landing on the screen as he walked in from the kitchen, chocolate bar in hand.

Camryn chuckled a bit, her dark eyes not leaving the television screen. "House isn't as much about the medicine as it is about his sarcastic comments and general disrespect for anything that moves and isn't him," she explained, earning a chuckle from the archangel as he sat down on the couch to the left of her chair.

Though her eyes were focused on the television that she seemed so interested in, her mind was elsewhere. It had been two weeks since the encounter with the demon at the Remington mansion, and things were absolutely ordinary. For a day or two after, Gabriel had pestered her with questions about what the demon had said, why he knew her, who her father was. Finally, after receiving nothing but snarky replies and cold glares, the angel-turned-Trickster had given up his interrogations with the realization that his efforts were in vain. After that, the topic had not been brought up again, and things had returned to normal.

This was exactly why Camryn was so concerned; things were good, and she was happy. And the demon had only made her more guilty about that fact with his reminder.

"Hellooo, Earth to Camryn," Gabriel called, waving his hand to grab her attention, having taken notice of her lack of response to his joking comments to the show.

Her eyes remained glued to the screen, though she heard him clearly. After a couple seconds of silence, Gabriel flicked a piece of his Kit Kat at her head, and with a frustrated sigh, Camryn sat up from her leaning position and grabbed her bag from the floor beside the chair.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back in an hour or so," she stated as she stood up, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking over to the door of his apartment.

"Never seen you take so much offense to candy being thrown at you before," he commented, eyebrow raised, though an amused smirk graced his lips. Seeing her open the door, saying nothing in response, he continued, "You're going to miss the end! What will happen to the poor, dying patient? And what about House and Cuddy's new found relationship?" Upon hearing the door slam behind him, the hazel-eyed archangel chuckled, turning back to face the TV.

* * *

She turned the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas, leaving the radio off as she drove out of the apartment building's parking lot and onto the main road. The raven-haired woman had no idea where she was going, but that didn't matter; she had always found driving strangely relaxing, which was why, despite not needing to, she always chose the human approach and drove most everywhere she went. Tonight was no different.

Several right and left turns later, she was on a fairly empty highway, city lights fading into darkness behind her. She sped up substantially, having the road to herself for the time being. Letting out an exhausted sigh, her attention quickly shifted from the road to the frenzied mess of thoughts racing through her mind.

A part of her wished the demon had said nothing. In fact, most of her did. The few sentences he uttered had ripped her from the peaceful escape she had worked for so long to achieve, and she wanted nothing but to have it back. And he knew it. He knew that the moment he mentioned their plans, he would have her right where he wanted her.

That wasn't the only thing she wished she had never been told. No, because if her mother had never called her there that day ten years ago, what the demon said wouldn't have mattered. She could go on living the runaway life she loved with her demigod partner in crime. That, however, wasn't the case, and she couldn't change what she did and didn't know.

_Camryn leaned back on the wall outside a Starbucks, sighing at the irritating ringtone that accompanied a text being received. Her left hand reached into the pocket of her black jacket, grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open to see what it was that whoever had texted her wanted. Dark brown eyes widened slightly when she read the message that lit up the screen._

_She didn't bother to take her car. It wasn't as if she never saw her mother, or that she never contacted her. They actually met up fairly often for no other reason than to talk and catch up. But when Rizoel texted her daughter that it was urgent, Camryn knew that it was almost always a matter that required her attendance momentarily. Thus, seconds later, she was in an alley in Cleveland, Ohio, as instructed. Her hand was grasping the handle of the knife in her other pocket, and she was ready to fight whatever her mother needed her assistance with. Her brow furrowed, however, when she realized she was alone, and the alley was absolutely normal. There were no abnormally dangerous supernatural beings, there wasn't even another living creature besides a mouse that scuttled off in the other direction._

_A tap on her shoulder distracted her from her confusion, and she turned behind her, coming face to face with her mother, who looked strangely anxious._

_"What's up?" Camryn asked, concern and a general lack of understanding colouring her tone and expression as she raised an eyebrow._

_"What I'm about to tell you is extremely important, so I need you to listen carefully," she started, her face more grave than her daughter was used to seeing, "Certain demons, powerful demons, they have plans. Plans that won't come to fruition for several years. But you need to stop them. It's imperative that you stop them."_

_"What plans? Why are you telling me this now if nothing's going to happen for so long?" she inquired, asking only two of the several questions running through her very confused mind._

_Her mother's expression fell, looking almost apologetic, before she regained composure, knowing that what had been asked needed to be answered. "They're going t-" Her green eyes widened, and she was cut off by a dark form that had approached from behind them in the shadows, shoving a blade through her chest._

She didn't want to have to deal with some demons and their plans. It wasn't her job. However, a small voice argued in her head that it really was. Camryn knew that her mother wouldn't have wasted her dying breath on something that wasn't important, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to fulfill her last wish.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as she sighed again. She had been running away for too long, and she knew it. There was nothing she wanted more than to be selfish and forget her mother's orders or the demon's offer, but her peaceful life wouldn't carry on being so peaceful if her mind was constantly tormented by guilt. Besides, it wasn't just these elusive plans that were causing her such mental turmoil. The demon was a harsh reminder that she had completely abandoned the job she had been raised to do; not only kill demons, but everything else supernatural that would harm humans. Her mother had always told her when she was a child that they were like superheroes, and that had inspired an adorable and totally embarrassing Halloween costume thats picture remained somewhere in a photo album of cherished childhood memories never to be seen by any eyes but her own.

And so, she knew she didn't have nearly as many as options as she would like. Actually, she had only one. It was an undeniable fact, despite how long she had been denying it nonetheless. Her eyes quickly darted up to the blue road sign informing her of an exit leading back to the city, and turned onto it several seconds later. She pressed the button to turn on the radio, attempting to numb her mind with the songs that played on her favorite station.

Soon, city lights were coming back into view, and Camryn saw a gas station just outside city limits. As she approached it, she turned into the parking lot, quickly parking her car. She removed her keys, locking the doors after getting out and making her way over to the door. With the high-pitched jingle of small windchimes tied to the top of it, she pushed it open and nodded in return to the greeting offered to her by the clerk. She grabbed herself a hot, probably crappy, coffee, and paid for it before walking back over to her car.

She leaned on the side of it, taking a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the dashboard. Her dark eyes stared into the star-speckled, midnight blue sky, and she was left once again to her thoughts in the silence of the cold parking lot. The raven-haired young woman lost track of time, going over all the possibilities and worries that accompanied the decision she knew she would soon be forced to make. Before she knew it, almost ten minutes had passed.

"Uh, ma'am, you okay?" asked a gruff, baseball hat-wearing man who had taken notice of the strange woman staring at nothing from his truck.

Camryn's gaze did not change, and her attention remained on the sky. She disregarded his question, answering it with an unrelated one of her own. "If you knew that something was the right thing to do, that it was something you had to do, but you had to give up what was making you happy, would you still do it? Even if you could just keep running away instead?"

The man blinked, an expression of confusion painting his face. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat the question?" she asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He shook his head, though still looked confused.

They stood in silence for a short while, before he answered the strange question he had been asked. "I guess I'd probably try to do the right thing," he replied.

Camryn nodded, sighing quietly. "Yeah. Me too," she answered, turning away to grab her coffee from where she had left it. "I'm fine, by the way. Thanks," she added in response to his earlier question, before walking over to the driver side door and opening it.

The man nodded, offering her a warm smile. "No problem, lady. Good luck with whatever you were talking about."

The young woman nodded again before getting into her car, shutting the door behind her. She backed out of her spot, waving briefly at the man who she had spoken with as she drove back onto the main road into Cleveland.

Watching her car drive out of sight, the man smirked before walking back over to his truck. He quickly opened the door, grabbing a goblet and a knife before making his way into the gas station's store.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, smiling tiredly at the man who had just entered.

"Yeah, you can," he replied, still smirking, as he walked over and wasted no time in bringing his knife to her throat and slitting it. He quickly held up the goblet, her warm blood flowing into it. He pulled it back to him, letting her limp, choking body fall to the floor as he stirred the blood, eyes pitch black.

"The half-breed is leaving the Trickster, just as planned," he spoke into it to the demon on the other end.

* * *

Camryn reached her right hand over to the passenger seat, other hand on the steering wheel, rummaging around in her purse for her cell phone. Finally grasping it, she pulled it out and flipped it open, dialing Gabriel's number quickly. After the dial tone played three times, she heard a familiar voice greet her cheerfully. She did not return the greeting.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

* * *

_"Things never work out the way we think they should or the way they were planned. It's a constant - kind of like the laws of gravity. When the shit hits the fan, gravity will eventually pull it back down. Where it lands, now that's the interesting part." -Unknown_


	7. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**A/N: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this in so long. I've been so caught up in school work and actual work that I have had no time for this chapter. I know I promised I'd update once a week, but now it could be anywhere from a week to two weeks between updates. I'm really sorry to those of you who unfollowed this story due to lack of updates; please keep in mind that it is not an abandoned story just because I take a while to update sometimes. I really hope you take the time to follow back if you still enjoy the story. Also, I downplayed Camryn's hunt in this chapter in comparison to my plans for future chapters, because it wasn't the main focus. She got through it really quickly, but don't expect that later on.**

**Lovely Rain Dancer: Glad to hear that you think so! Perhaps something is there... c; You'll find out eventually. **

**Chickenita: Thank you so much! Glad to hear you enjoy it.**

* * *

_"I didn't have anything against them, and they never did anything wrong to me, the way other people have all my life. Maybe they're just the ones who have to pay for it." —Perry Smith_

* * *

"Leaving? Isn't that what you just did? In case you need a lesson in verbs, leaving is followed by returning, which is what you're supposed to be doing now," replied the archangel's voice in her phone.

She sighed, forcing the slight smile forming on her lips away. "I mean for good."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm a hunter. It's my job, and I need to start doing it again."

The line was silent for a couple seconds. "Well, alright then. Do I get a goodbye hug?"

She laughed hollowly. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon, I just have to stop by my apartment first."

"See ya then, Cammie."

"Bye," she answered, her voice final. She wasn't going to give him a goodbye hug, she wasn't even going to say goodbye. She couldn't, she knew that. Goodbyes were never her strong point, she always just disappeared without a trace and tried to forget about the people she left behind. This was the closest she had come to saying goodbye to anyone and anything.

She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, and into the parking spot she had claimed as her own. She recalled the last time she had found someone else parked in that spot; she knew the owner of that Ford F-150. She was also aware that he took pride in his manliness. Thus, she noticed that he didn't find it nearly as amusing as she did when he discovered, the next morning, that his beloved truck (and only way to get around the city) was painted bright pink, covered in sparkles, flowers and a large "I Heart Justin Bieber" sign spray-painted on the doors. No longer was her parking spot occupied when she wanted it.

She shut the car door behind her, locking it quickly as she made her way over to the main doors. She typed in the apartment building's code on the keypad in the lobby, opening the next doors and walking through and into the elevator. Pushing the number for her floor, she leaned back as she waited, feeling the elevator rising slowly. Camryn sighed; she needed to get out of this city, she'd been there for too long already.

The dark, metal doors of the elevator opened, and she made her way out and down the hall to her door. She pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked it, flicking on the lights as she walked inside. Before she got her stuff packed, she had to figure out where she was going. If she was leaving, the first and best thing she could do was to get right back to work and find a job. Thus, she dropped her bag and keys on the carpeted floor and went right over to her laptop, flipping it open. She had e-mailed Ash a couple days earlier about cases in the area, as she was already considering leaving at that point. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw the familiar message in her inbox from him.

* * *

It hadn't taken her more than five hours to get to where Ash had directed her. By that time, it was already morning, and she had started her investigation. Young girls in Cincinatti's nightmares were coming true; one girl had a dream that her brother was killed in an elevator accident. Another dreamt her best friend would snap her neck while trying to climb a tree. And lastly, a teenage girl's nightmare predicted her boyfriend's death.

"So, in your dream, he drove home drunk and crashed?" Camryn repeated, sitting on the couch of that very teenage girl, whose parents were currently on vacation.

She nodded, eyes puffy and red, though her expression was confused. "Why does my dream matter?"

"Have to cover all the bases," she replied automatically, earning another nod from the girl before she continued, "Has anything strange happened around your house lately?" she asked. She couldn't make sense of this; three people had died in the past two weeks, and all of them had had people they were close to predict their deaths. They couldn't all be spontaneously psychic.

The girl looked at her strangely. "No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Doesn't matter," she replied dismissively, sighing in frustration.

They sat in silence for several seconds, both busy racking their minds for answers. "U-um, it wasn't in my house, but something strange did happen."  
Camryn raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

She blinked, shaking her head. "I doubt it means anything, but I was at a bar the night before I had the dream. I got a text from a friend telling me to meet them there, but they never showed. The bartender, he was weird. And before I left, he grabbed me and told me to watch out for my loved ones. I thought he was threatening me, so I left..."

The raven-haired woman's brow furrowed, but she nodded. "Can you give me an address to that bar?"

The girl nodded, scribbling it down onto a napkin before handing it to the so-called federal agent.

She smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep in touch in case we find anything new," she added before standing up. The still somewhat traumatized teenager smiled weakly at her in response before thanking her quietly and showing the hunter out.

* * *

Camryn had visited both the other friends of the victims who had the nightmares, and sure enough, they had had similar experiences at the same bar. She still wasn't sure what exactly was going on; whether or not this bartender was behind the deaths, or whether he just knew what was going to happen and was, indeed, simply warning them. Regardless, he seemed to know what was going on, and he was her only lead.

Thus, she found herself in the bar she had been directed to, sitting on a bar stool, as the bartender approached with the beer she had just ordered. They were pretty much alone in the bar, as most people were still at work. He handed her the beer, and she took it with a smile, thanking him.

"So, I'm going to cut to the chase," she started, pulling out one of her several F.B.I. badges and flashing it quickly at him, and watched as his eyes widened slightly. "There've been three deaths in the past week, and all of the victims have had people they were close to visit this bar, and were told by you to watch out for them. Care to explain?"

The man in question simply looked at her for several seconds, before letting out a frustrated sigh and pulling out a beer for himself. Only then did she notice the deep bags under his eyes, and how everything about him screamed that he hadn't slept in longer than was healthy. He opened it quickly and took a sip of it, then leaned back and glanced back at the agent. "You wouldn't believe me if I explained. Am I a suspect now?"

"Depends, would you explain if I said yes?" she replied jokingly and offered a small smile, before continuing, "No, you're not. And I'll believe a lot, so try me."

He nodded hesitantly, taking a bigger gulp of his drink before he answered her. "I cheated on my girlfriend a month ago," he started, a more than regretful expression on his face.

"I hadn't realized unfaithfulness caused mass death." The glare Camryn received made her shut up before making any more remarks.  
"She died a week later in a car accident. Never got to apologize to her or make it right," he added, his expression portraying his guilt despite his attempts to hide it. "Apparently she still holds a grudge."

The young woman raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Like I said, you won't believe me. You'll probably throw me into some mental hospital. But a couple weeks after she died, I saw her again. She told me she was going to show me how much I hurt her; making me watch while she took away the loved ones of girls like her just like she lost me."

"How did you know which ones to warn?" she questioned, relieved to have figured out at the very least what was going on.

"What?" He was more than a little surprised to see that she believed him without question. "What are you, Agent Scully or something? You feds don't believe things like this, definitely not without any proof."

"Answer the question."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but sighed once again and nodded. "She shows herself to me a couple days before it happens. She tells me who, 'cause she knows I can't stop her anyway. But I tried anyway. I got their numbers and pretended to be their friends, telling them to come here. I tried to warn them, but nothing worked."

She nodded quickly, though her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why does she give them nightmares about it before it happens?"

"She only picks the ones that remind her of herself. So I guess it would make sense if they lost the people they care about exactly like she did," he explained, and the confused expression from the agent urged him to explain. "She had a dream I was cheating on her. She found out the next day. I guess she wants other people to feel like she did."

"A little bit of an exaggeration, killing people because she was cheated on. Not really the same thing," Camryn mused, leaning back in her seat.

"That's it? I tell you all that and you tell me my dead girlfriend's exaggerating?"

She shrugged. "She is. Vengeful spirits do that. Do you know where she's buried?"

He stared at her for a second, the expression on his face showing very clearly his mental debate as to whether or not this woman was insane. Finally, he shook his head; "She was cremated."

"You have anything of hers?"

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm giving it to some crazy X-Files fed."

She sighed. "Do you want this to be over?"

He looked away again, contemplating whether this would solve things or not. A part of him wanted to apologize to his girlfriend, for things to at least be okay between them again, and then maybe...maybe she could stay. It could work. But he remembered what she had done, the innocent people she had killed just to get back at him for hurting her. His mind was made up, though he was sure he'd live to regret the decision; he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a simple, silver chain necklace and handed it to the younger woman across the counter from him. "Here."

Camryn nodded, pushing the necklace into her own pocket. "Thanks. Text me if anything else comes up," she replied, pulling out a pen from her jacket and writing her number on her napkin. She realized that it was probably entirely possible to resolve this issue by getting the bartender to talk to her and apologize, and the spirit of his lover would likely move on. But simply melting down the necklace would be faster, take her less effort, and would be all around easier. She was all about efficiency, nor was she particularly interested in the mental wellbeing of this man. She'd heard enough sob stories to be fairly desensitized to them by now. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a couple bills to pay for the beer, and hopped off the stool, making her way out.

* * *

Bringing the nondescript white mug to her mouth, she savoured the bitter taste of coffee as she sipped it. Funny, how she didn't need to sleep but still had trouble waking up in the morning. She had melted down the necklace the night before, and after spending the night in a motel, she had checked out minutes earlier and found herself in a diner having breakfast before she left town. Ash said he'd call when he found a new case for her, but for the time being, she intended to just go wherever her car took her and see if there was anything worth her time where she ended up.

The default ringtone blared from her cell phone, and Camryn shifted her attention from her thoughts to the ringing, as it had attracted some irritated looks from the other patrons with its obnoxious and unnecessary volume. She picked it up and flipped it open. "Yes?"

The angry voice of the bartender from the night before replied to her, and she was unable to decipher what he was saying through the volume of his voice and the speed at which he was speaking.

"I said to text me for a reason, I don't like phone calls. If you insist on calling me, at least speak English."

"I gave you the last thing I had to remember her by because you said this would be over! Why the hell isn't it over?" his voice replied, still obviously angry with her.

Her brow furrowed. "It isn't over?"

"Like hell it is!"

"What happened?"

The line was silent for a couple seconds before the exasperated man replied, "A guy...farted to death."

Camryn's expression was temporarily blank, before trying desperately to hold back laughter. "And some girl he knew...dreamt of this?" she asked, muffling laughter with her hand.

"Yeah."

She was about to answer him when the familiar sound of a candy wrapper opening across from her caught her attention. "I'll call you back." She briefly heard his angry protests before flipping her phone shut and feigning disapproval at her friend's actions. "You did this?"

"Guilty," the archangel replied, an amused smile on his lips as he took a bite of the aforementioned chocolate bar.

"Why?" she asked with a sigh, trying her best to appear irritated with him as she crossed her arms across her chest. In reality, she was happy to see him, as much as she'd rather be running away, and she, like most people, found the fact that a man had farted to death pretty damn funny.

"Figured I had to give you a little trouble for skipping out on the goodbye hug," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"So you killed a guy?"

"I didn't kill him. He ate too many burritos, and he should've been prepared for the aftereffects," Gabriel answered, smirking in amusement.

"Right." She sighed, leaning back in the seat of the booth. "What do you want?"

"Well, it was just no fun without a partner in crime. It's a win-win situation, really," he started, earning an eyebrow raise from his friend, and he elaborated. "I have to move around anyway, can't stick around the same place for too long if I want to have fun. So I decided; I'll come with you. You can do your hunting, we can pull our usual pranks."

Camryn was silent, considering what he had proposed. She had never really wanted to leave to begin with, and it certainly did sound like a win-win situation to her.

"Deal."

* * *

_"Oh, the places you'll go! There is fun to be done! There are points to be scored. There are games to be won." -Dr. Suess, Oh, The Places You'll Go!_


	8. Update

**A/N: I know it's against the rules to post author's notes as chapters, and I will delete this as soon as I resume this story. However, I figured I owed you guys an explanation for the lack of chapter recently.**

**This story is now officially on hiatus. You're welcome to unfollow it if you'd like, though at some point I do plan on continuing it. I find that in order for me to write something, I need to have a strong interest in it. As of recently, my interest in Supernatural has been dwindling, despite absolutely loving the new season and episodes. Thus, while I could attempt to continue it anyway, I fear it wouldn't be as good as it could be, due to absolute lack of motivation.**

**Also, looking back on this story, I don't actually like how it's been going. I've been regretting the time skip in the third chapter, and I think it would've been more interesting had I just worked up to where they were then. Not just that, but I think that it could be overall better written with more character development and a better plot. However, I do not have the time to re-write it all, especially with the aforementioned lack of interest. I also don't want to continue writing a story I don't like because I don't have the time to change what I dislike. **

**So, if/when this story is resumed, you can probably expect it to be hugely revamped. There are a lot of things I want to change. However, I absolutely loved writing it and reading what you readers had to say about it; it made me so happy to know that people were enjoying what I was writing. I'll definitely miss that, and I'll miss everyone who reviewed, and would like to say thank you; I hope I'll continue to write something you enjoy in the future. **


End file.
